Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication speed have been sought. For example, many wireless communication devices now support more than a traditional voice service. More specifically, wireless communication devices are often being used for data services, such as accessing the Internet and browsing the Web. These data services may demand fast communication speeds to offer a satisfactory experience.
One way to improve the communication speed of a wireless communication device is to allocate more communication resources to the wireless communication device. However, when more resources are allocated, more feedback may be used for device operation. Using more feedback may consume more resources, which may be limited. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve the efficiency of feedback for device operation may be beneficial.